Cold Flames: A Gratsu Fan-fiction
by Naliea Dragneel
Summary: On the day of Ur's death, Juvia decides that today is her and Gray's 413th day anniversary, (see episode 45 season 2 Fairy Tail) and tries to give Gray a gift. Later Gray finds himself at Natsu's cottage in the woods. Will they finally admit their love for each other? (Please leave a review if you liked it, tips are appreciated)
1. Ur's Death

Cold Flames

A Gratsu Fanfiction

By: Naliea Dragneel

Chapter One:

Ur's Death

Gray walked down the empty street his breath fogging up in little billows. Snowflakes fluttered around him but all he could see was ash, floating through the air, like the snow before him. Ash and fire, and a monster. And Ur. Today was the same day Ur died, same except the passing of many years. All he wanted was to escape this world for a little while.

However Juvia had other plans.

"Gray-sama" She shouted, waving and running over. _How could she be so happy on such a horrible day!_ Gray thought bitterly brushing past her. Juvia didn't take the hint and jogged to catch up.

"It's our 413th day anniversary, to remember the day we first met" She swooned and continued, "And I made you a present!"

Juvia held up a scarf eagerly, waiting for her approval.

"I don't want it" Gray said knocking the scarf into the dirty snow. "I'm a ice mage." He walked away quickly his eyes filling with tears, He did not look back to see Juvia's eyes do the same.

He walked quickly, remembering the time when Ur gave him a scarf to keep him warm. However after a few minutes he found himself back on the same road. The snow crunching under his boot we found the scarf Juvia had tried to give him buried under a layer of snow. He took it, for Ur and kept walking.

He let his feet take over. He imagined each step taking him away from this world, closer to a world were Ur was still alive. He didn't know for how long he'd been walking, but he found himself at Natsu's door. He watched through the window as Natsu and Happy sat on the floor playing a game. Gray hesitated, his fist in the air ready to knock, but before he even had time to bring him fist to the wood, Natsu called from inside, not even looking up, "Come in Jackass"

Gray sighed and let himself in; Natsu never locked his door. Happy popped around the corner offering him fish. Gray declined with a nonchalant grunt and collapsed into one of Natsu's mismatch chairs.

Natsu started talking and eventually Gray told him everything. Natsu sat there through it all. Natsu was the only one who understood why Gray would never love Juvia. Firstly, Gray only showed interest in boys and secondly after Ur's death Gray locked away his heart under a layer of ice.

But there's no ice fire can't melt.

Natsu got up to get ramen, Gray still slumped in the chair and when he returned Gray was fast asleep.

Natsu set the bowls on the table and sat, scooting his chair closer to Gray. _He's kinda cute like this_ Natsu thought, brushing Gray's hair aside. Gray's eyes fluttered open and Natsu dropped his hand as his face went as red as his hair. He scooted his chair away and glanced at his hands.

"Come on, it's getting late" He said at last. Gray nodded and made to leave but Natsu stopped him by grabbing his hand

"Stay here, it's getting late." Gray blinked, surprised and agreed, letting Natsu lead the way, not dropping Gray's hand. Happy flew circles around theirs heads, chattering excitedly.

"You can have the bed." Natsu told Gray.

"It's fine, I'm glad just to…" He trailed off shifting self-consciously.

"No really you can have it."

"No. It's fine really."

"Just take it."

"I'm intruding already." Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but Happy interjected.

"Or you could take the bed together" He said in a sing-song voice. Now it was Gray's turn to go red.

Gray collapsed onto the mat Happy had set up and Natsu dropped a pillow onto Gray's face then collapsed into his bed.

"Goodnight" Gray said, flipping over to get comfortable.

"'Nite" Natsu responded. Then realizing something he sat up."Wait, something's wrong."

"What"

"You didn't strip." Gray's face turned red and he took off his shirt just to hit Natsu over the head with it.

"That's better" Natsu said smirking. Gray turned red again and rolled over so he was facing away from Natsu, but once he was sure Natsu wasn't looking he turned back.

Gray rested his hand against the sideboard of Natsu's bed and tried to sleep, but no sleep came. Then Natsu dangled his hand over the edge of the bed a few centimeters from Gray's fingertips. Gray wrapped his hand around Natsu's, waiting for him to retaliate, but Natsu said nothing. Gray felt Natsu's pulse even out and soon Natsu was snoring happily. Gray tightened his grip around Natsu's hand and was just about to fall asleep when Natsu rolled over, right onto Gray.

Gray let out a gasp as the the wind was knocked out of him, but Natsu kept snoring happily. Hesitantly Gray wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder and rested the other hand on Natsu's hip, burying his chin in Natsu's cherry-blossom hair.

They fell asleep like that, fire and ice, a cold flame.


	2. A Job for two

Chapter 2:

The Job

Natsu woke in sprawled across Gray's chest without any memory of falling of the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Happy flew over and alighted on Natsu's head.

"You loooove him" Happy crowded into Natsu's ear. Natsu yelled and jumped up chasing Happy, who was doing corkscrews in the air and giggling.

This woke Gray, who was not thrilled to be greeted first thing in the morning with the shouting of two immature guys.

Happy and Natsu paused their bickering when Gray awoke, acting like nothing happened. Gray just glared.

"Breakfast anyone?" Natsu said awkwardly. Gray grunted a yes and pulled on his shirt, following Natsu to the kitchen.

Happy and Gray sat and Natsu got bowls which he filled with ramen.

"Has all the fire roasted your brain!?" Gray exclaimed when he saw the bowls.

"What, do you not like ramen?"

"No, no. It's not that-"

"What is it then"

"You can't eat ramen for breakfast."

"Yeah you can I've done it" Natsu argued. Gray stood up and took Natsu's _I cook with FIRE_ apron.

"Come on. I'm going to show you how to _really_ cook." However when Gray reached the kitchen he was sorely disappointed.

"Do you have any eggs at all!?" Natsu shook his head. "Flour?" Natsu shook his head again. Gray listed some ingredients, all of which Natsu had none of.

"What do you have then." Gray sighed

"Ramen"

"Gaaaa. Do you have any fruit"

"Umm that we do have." After rooting around in the fridge for 5 minutes, Gray found some fruit under a carton of dried ramen noodles.

He chopped up the fruit and put it in the blender, which he was surprised that Natsu even had and then went to find some straws in the small pantry, trusting Natsu to be able to blend it without his help. Once again he was sorely disappointed.

"What did you do!" Gray yelled. The kitchen was covered in globs of mushed fruit and Natsu was on the ground. "You can't even make a smoothie correctly!"

Happy, who was sitting on the ground, wiped a glob of juice from his forehead and said, "He forgot to put on the lid." Gray hauled Natsu to his feet and at at last proclaimed,

"I give up, let's just go to a restaurant."

When they arrived at 8-Island restaurant, they were all starving. Natsu of course ordered at least 5 plates of food.

"So why do you only have ramen in the house?" Gray asked swallowing.

"Mrph ga lergk" Natsu said with his mouth full, motioning with his fork. He swallowed then said, " I have no money."

"How are you going to pay for that then" Gray said gesturing to the stack of plates. Natsu looked horrified for a moment before Gray said, "Fine I'll pay."

"You know we could just go on a job" Gray pointed out as he gave the waiter some coins.

"Yeah but Erza's on a job and Lucy's taking a break."

"No idiot, just the two of us" Natsu just looked surprised then grinned, and said,

"Sure!"


	3. Vulcan's

Chapter 3:

Vulcan's

"Hey Natsu, we should take this one" Happy said waving a flyer in the air.

 _Help Wanted:_

 _Defeat 5 Vulcan's who have been terrorizing a town._

 _Hargeon; 203 Elf lane_

 _Reward: 2,300 Jewel_

"I dunno Happy, the reward isn't that big and it's a long way to travel just to defeat some Vulcan's, and we'll probably have to take the train-" Natsu went green. Gray laughed under his breath and held up a another request. "What about this one. The reward is big and it's not _to_ far"

 _Wanted!_

 _Powerful mages to defeat a demon_

 _Reward:100,000 Jewel_

The request went on to explain where to met the client and descriptions and information, but Natsu didn't wait to read the rest.

"Mira, We'll be taking this one!" He called as he raced out the door.

"Don't get hurt" She called after him, "that's a hard one…"

Gray raced after Natsu, cursing him for being so audacious and reckless. He caught up with Natsu on the edge of the woods.

"Aren't you forgetting something Flame Brain?" Gray asked.

"What"

"Your stuff. I assume we're walking rather than taking the train so that's at least a day's walk, and if we're leaving now we'll need to sleep in-between and-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Let's go"

They came to Natsu cabin five minutes later and Natsu started tossing things into a bag immediately. Happy brought Natsu things by flying around, mostly fish however. Gray just stood there waiting for them to be done so he could get his stuff. Some underpants went flying and hit Gray square in the face.

"Watch what you're doing retard!" Gray shouted

"Urm, oh yeah sorry" Natsu muttered without looking up. "Let's go" He said once he was done, hauling an over stuffed backpack onto his back.

"What about me. I need my stuff. I haven't got food or clothes-"

"You don't need clothes ice princess. Well you obviously don't use them." Natsu responded gesturing to Gray's half-naked body.

"Gaaa" He covered himself with his hands as he groped for his shirt. "Fine, let's just go"

They walked through the forest in silence, leaves floating gently around them.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu groaned.

"You're always hungry dragon breath"

"Pervy Popsicle" Natsu shoot back.

"Droopy eyes"

"Squinty eyes"

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"Flame roasted numskull."

"Icy dimwit"

"Stop it you two" Happy interjected "You're worst than a _Married couple_." He teased, making a face. Natsu made a face back and they walked in silence for awhile more before Gray asked,

"Are you sure were going the right way? We should be at the clearing by now."

"I'm sure I have the map" Natsu replied confidently.

"Lemme see" Gray said putting his hand over Natsu's so he could see the map Natsu was holding.

"YOUR HOLDING IT UPSIDE DOWN!" Gray shouted "Now we have to go all the way back Flame Brain"

"Ice Princess!"

"You do it like this" Gray said taking Natsu's hand and moving it to show Natsu how to stir the rice without spilling it all over the place. He reached around Natsu and put his other hand over Natsu's to steady the pot. "Really, it sad how you can defeat 10 full grown Vulcan's but can't stir a pot of rice without someone helping you."

Natsu let go of the pot, setting it back onto the coals of the fire, but Gray did not let go of his hands. Sneakily he put his mouth next to Natsu's ear and blew softly. Natsu giggled and squirmed trying to break his grasp. Gray still did not let go. He brought his hands together So Gray was holding him in his embrace and kept blowing.

"Aaaa stop it let go" Natsu shrieked batting his hands away. He lay panting on Gray's chest, bracing himself, expecting Gray to try and blow in his ear. Just then Happy returned from collecting firewood to see them sprawled across each other laughing. Natsu stood up immediately and moved to get the rice.

Flustered Natsu stirred like a maniac half hoping that Gray would come help him, half not even doing it on purpose. However Gray got up, and muttered something about not enough firewood and walked away quickly, trying to escape embarrassment. He couldn't let anyone _think_ , much less _know_ that he liked Natsu and had for some time. And that was all that was running through Gray's head as he unknowingly walked right into a Vulcan den.


	4. The Den

Chapter 4:

The Den

The Vulcan's den was a cave in the side of a mountain, which at first glance seemed shallow but in reality twisted and turned through miles of stone. Gray had just walked in to find a place to hide from the world, second time that week, but was ambushed by Vulcan's. He could have easily fought of 20 of the monsters, but there was to many and they had the element of surprise. None the less Gray sprang into action, or flipped into action in his case.

The first creature came out of the darkness in a full on charge and the rest soon followed. He dodged a fist and flipped out of the way of another placing a hand on the ground and taking of his shirt simultaneously.

"Ice Make, Floor" he shouted. The Vulcans on the front line tripped and Vulcans in the back crashed into falling Vulcans in the front. That was enough time find an exit, but sadly these Vulcans were smart enough to block the door. Gray was trapped. He had no choice but to stand and fight.

"Ice Make, Sword" a glowing sword appeared in his hand but it wasn't enough to keep the Vulcans at bay. He fought until all his magic power ran out and he collapsed on the icy ground. The edges of his vision was beginning to go black and everything was blurry. He pushed himself up on his elbows, but he couldn't hold his weight.

He collapsed once more. The ground was cool under his bare skin. _Hold on, just a little longer_ He moaned. His vision swam and faded…

In crashed Natsu.

"You stay away from my friend!" Followed by,

"Aye sir"

"Fire dragon, Roar!" Gray felt a hand grab him. "Wake up, Wake up. Don't you die on me"

"I won't" Somehow just being by Natsu gave Gray more power. He tried to get up only to be pushed down by Natsu.

"We don't have time for that." More Vulcan's came one charged right past Natsu and kicked Gray into the air. He crashed into a cavern wall and fell to the ground, not moving.

"No!" Natsu shouted, his face distorted as if in pain. "Happy get Gray. You might want to get out of the cave."

"What no. Not without you. I can't lose you too."

"Gray's not dead! And you won't lose me."

"But Natsu-"

"Just do it" Happy flew away and grabbed Gray and flew out quickly, looking over his shoulder worriedly, but trusting Natsu.

Happy set Gray down back at the camp and waited worried. A few minutes later the top of the mountain blew off.

"Natsu!" Cheered Happy. Moments later he came running into the clearing. He dropped to his knees next to Gray, put his head on his chest and listened for a pulse.

"He's alive." Natsu confirmed. "But barely. Happy. I saw a dead leaf bush back there. Can you get some?"

"Aye sir" He replied and rushed off.

Happy returned and Natsu got a pot filled with water, and brought it to a boil with his flames. The dropped the dead leaves into the water and set the pot on the ashed of the fire the had before Gray got captured.

"This isn't enough. Happy can you get more?" Happy nodded and raced off again. Natsu picked up the spoon and began stirring the mixture. Then a voice from behind said,

"You're stirring it wrong"


	5. Almost There

Chapter 5:

Almost there

"Gray!" Natsu shouted. "You're alive."

"Obviously" Gray said, sitting up. He winced in pain and put a hand to his forehead. Natsu rushed over and pushed him down again. Gray shook his head and sat up again.

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"I can't believe you lost to those Vulcans." Natsu expected at least a punch to the stomach but instead Gray just nodded and muttered,

"Yeah" Natsu instantly felt bad.

"I-I didn't mean it like that"

"Yeah you did. It's okay."

"I, no, I mean" Gray chuckled.

"Flame Brain."

"Ice princess." Suddenly Gray collapsed, clutching his ribs.

"What did you do now" Natsu said.

"I'm okay, I-"

"No. You're obviously not okay." After examining the wound Natsu proclaimed that it was broken.

"Any monkey can tell that, now fix it!" Gray said, gasping for air.

"I'm not a doctor! I've just gotten hurt so many times that I can act like one!" Natsu said running his hands through his hair. Finally Happy returned.

Natsu told him what happened and Happy suggested wrapping it.

"Doctor Happy to the rescue" He proclaimed.

"Itseemslikeaminorwoundonlyafraturebutwithsomedeadleaveandbandegesitshouldtakeonly3daystohealfullyand1and1/2forGraytobeabletowalkagainsoifherestsfortherestoftodaywecanbebackontheroadbytomaroowafternoonthuswecanreachtheclientthatnightandstartoutmissionthenextdayIsaythatputtingadeadleafandcamilawithbandegesshouldhealthequickestNatsucanyougetthesuplisepleasethankyou." Happy said writing out a prescription. "Now this'll only hurt a little."

Gray lay on the mat watching the embers get dimer and dimer. His ribs were still sore from Happy's 'treatment'

Happy himself was snoozing away happily and Natsu was sitting at the fire.

"Natsu?" Gray whispered. He looked over to Gray and then got up to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mission."

"You didn't ruin it. Besides after this you'll get even stronger." Natsu said kindly.

"You think so?"

"Sort of" Gray slugged him on the shoulder. Natsu laughed softly.

"Come on, it's getting late. You should sleep." Natsu added getting up.

"You too." But he was already fading.

"Well if you haven't noticed there is only one mat because of certain idiot forgot the other one." Natsu said. He started to move away but Gray caught his hand.

"I can make room."


	6. The Client

Chapter 6:

The Client

Gray limped up the drive, Natsu half carrying him. His ribs had almost healed, but they still hurt. They had arrived in the town, just in time for afternoon tea. The town looked deserted, but nice, with no signs of destruction.

When they arrived at the client's house they were greeted by a young maid.

"Oh thank goodness you came." She said, motioning for them to follow. "Right this way. My master will have a word with you in a moment."

The Master, The Master of the town, turned out to be a old woman with short gray hair and a warm face, although her eyes were full of sadness.

"Welcome, thank you. What a lovely couple" Neither one of them corrected her. "I'm so glad you came. Although the town does not seem in an immediate trouble, we are in great danger."

She sat down and they did the same. The maid brought out tea and the master continued.

"You see currently the monster is on _his_ mountain. Or so he says so. There he rules over a ghost town, and our own town. Each day he talks a victim and takes him or her to the mountain, slowly turn our town into a ghost town as well. And he will not let anyone leave, only enter. So you see we are very much stuck."

The Master let them stay overnight in a spare room. The plan was that in the morning they would venture up to the mountain a defeat the monster. Simple right?

The Master's metic healed Gray's rib properly and all they could do is wait.

At last morning came and they set out at noon feeling nervous and awkward. Happy choose to stay at the manson, confident that Gray and Natsu could defeat the monster without his help, and saying,

"Also you guys might not want me to intured because you guys might want to celebrate in a _special_ way" He said giving Natsu a look. They both suspected he wanted to stay back at the mansion because they treated him like a king.

As soon as they got to the mountain top Natsu ruined the whole thing.

"Yo. Monster. Come out. I'm gonna fight you." His voice echoed of crumbling stone walls. Building lying abandoned, walls of the verge of falling the sun setting behind a fallen building. The sky darkened with the foreboding coming of night.

"You're gonna fight me if you do anything stupid like that again!" They waited but nothing happened. At last something moved in the shadows. The Master stepped forward.

"Where is it. Is it gone?" She asked. Natsu started forward.

"You shouldn't be here it's dangerous." He reached out for the Master.

"No-" Cried Gray. But it was too late. Natsu reached the Master and her eyes flashed. With one sweep of her arm she knocked him to the ground. He rolled and was on his feet. A change came over her. She reared back eyes flashing, teeth elongating and nail sharpening. Gray was the first to react.

"Ice make, Speer!" Spirales of ice shoot from his hands, but they cracked uselessly against the demons black skin.

"Humans." The demon spat in disgust. "There's nothing you can do now. I have completely taken over the body of _The Master_. Just like I have with my other victims."

The demon's form flickered and vanished reappearing as a young boy behind Gray.

"You see. I now have the power of everyone I have consumed, and your next."

The demon threw a punch and Gray dodge, swinging out with an ice sword as he turned.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" Gray darted to the side as a spiral of fire shot past. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Natsu ran past Gray and swung an expertly aimed fist into the demon's face. But his fist never connected with any flesh. The demon teleported away right next to Gray, this time as a fierce young girl, probably only 12. Although all the forms the monster shifted into were human in form, or once were, there was something distinctly inhuman to them.

"Ice Make, Impact." A overlarge hammer like thing appeared in Gray's hand and he swung it down on the demon. This time contact was made, but Gray's magic only touched the demon's hands before shattering, imbedding itself into Gray.

The demon cackled. It was unnerving as it was still in the form a the girl.

"I consumed the old lady last night and I could have killed you but... I like to play with my food" The monster shifted into the form of a toddler with bright orange hair. "Childish right." The demon twirled _it's_ hair and looked down, playing the innocent young child.

The shape shifter stumbled towards Natsu and looked up at him sweetly.

"Come on let's play" It slashed its claws across Natsu's face and once more he went flying.

"Ice Make, Prison" A cage came crashing down onto the monster. Once inside the cage it simply morphed into a muscled man and broke out, laughing.

"Ice spiral." Gray shouted and tendrils of ice shot forth wrapping themselves around the demon's ankles, wrists and torso. With a dark explosion the demon broke free and stepped forward menacingly.

"Damit. Why won't you die!" Natsu yelled, charging him from behind. He had recovered from his fall, but blood covered half his face. The monster turned into a woman, evidently a wizard, for in this form the _thing_ blocked Natsu's iron fist attack with a shield of light. Natsu pushed of of the light shield and landed next to Gray.

"Come on, let's go" Natsu said, grasping Gray's hand. Gray felt the warmth of Natsu hand wake him up inside and he nodded.

"Let's"

" _Unison raid! Cold Flames."_ Lights filled the dark sky, blue and red, clashing and swirling. A loud exposing sounded and when the smoke cleared the monster was gone. But so was Natsu.


	7. All my fault

Chapter 7:

All my fault

"Natsu" Gray screamed. "Natsu. Answer me! This is not funny! Please! Help!" Gray fell to his knees becoming hysterical,

"Natsu" He screamed, sobbing into his hands. He pushed himself up wiping tears of his face. "Natsu" He called into the night. "Please, answer me"

The day glided into night slowly, but when the stars came out Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

Gray fell to his knees before the setting sun.

"PleaseNatsunwsermethisiscrazyifyoudieI'llkillyounoI'lldieifyoudieyoubetternotdiepleaseNatsuIneedyoudesperatelyOhNatsuwhatwillIdoifyoudieYouknowIalwayslovedyoupleasecomebackIneedyouIneedyoutolovemepleasecomebackOhNatsuHelppleasehelp" Gray sobbed into his hands hopelessly.

"This is all my fault."

But the a voice rang out,

"No it's not"


	8. True Love Never Dies

Chapter 8:

True love never dies

"Natsu." Gray whispered, "Natsu!"

He jumped up balling his fists,

"You" He shouted, driving his fist into Natsu's gut. He doubled over and Gray caught him, pulled him up to eye leave, and touched their noses together.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He said. Natsu tried to say something but they never heard him say it, and they didn't care.

Gray pushed Natsu up against the only wall left standing, knocking the wind out of Natsu. Gray caught his gasp with his mouth and closed the distance between them, kissing him fiercely. Natsu seemed stunned for a moment but soon he was kissing Gray, back knotting his hands into Gray's jet black hair.

Gray bit Natsu's bottom lip slightly and, slipping on a rock, Natsu tumbled down Gray ending up on Natsu's chest. Natsu grabbed him by the hips, and shifting his weight, ended up on top of Gray. Gray reached up and pulled him down to him, kissing his forehead then his cheek, then his neck, not caring about the rocks poking into his back or the rubble of a once beautiful city around him. All he cared about was Natsu. His hands roamed over his back, as if searching for something, and at last he found it, a strip of skin between Natsu's vest and trousers.

Gray's hands slid up Natsu's back and he kissed his lips once more. Finally after 5 more minutes of kissing, Natsu rolled of him on to the cold rocks below.

"B-But why." Gray stammered, "I thought you were dead, I thought I had lost you forever"

Tears sprang to his eyes just thinking about it and Natsu kissed the corner of his mouth, crawling back on to him,

"Because, true love never dies."


	9. Conclusion?

Chapter 9:

Conclusion?

Thank you for reading my Fan-Fiction! I'm not sure where to go on from here, so I'm taking a break to write some other fan fictions. But do not despair I will continue to update my ongoing fanfictions often. And just to satisfy your fangirl/boying, here are some Gratsu scenes floating around in my head. (These are all just idea's for later on in the story.

"Aren't you cold Gray" Natsu asked worriedly. Once again his boyfriend was wearing nothing but his underwear as they walked the up the path to Natsu's little hut. Gray swung the door up and collapsed onto the couch, bringing Natsu down with him.

"Why would I be when all the warmth I need is right here." Gray said, sliding his hands under Natsu's vest. Natsu kissed Gray's forehead and slid his own hands around Gray's waist, nuzzling into his chest.

Gray put a hand under Natsu's chin and lifted it till they were at eye level.

"Let me tell you a secret." He said and turned Natsu's head till his mouth was at his ear and blew, mimicking what he did on the job were they finally admitted their love for each other. And just like on that day Natsu squirmed and laughed. Gray let his hand fall and Natsu sighed and reached up, this time kissing Gray full on the lips.

Moment's later Happy flew in on them cuddling aggressively, and laughed, making them suddenly aware of their surroundings. Natsu sat up and adjusted his vest, both of them blushing furiously.

"You luuuuuuve him" Happy crowded alighting on the armrest next to Natsu. Natsu punched him in the face and he went flying.

"Well, Duh!" He snapped angrily.

 _Gray's POV (point of view)_

'True love never die's' That's what he said. How very wrong he was.

(Flash back)

"I'll be fine, Gray, chill, it's just a job," Natsu said, shouldering the bag I had packed for him. "It's just a three or four-day job at the most."

"Do you have to go?" I said grumpily.

"Yes, it literally says, _Dragon slayer needed_ on the pamphlet." He reminded me.

"Ugh, fine. I'll just wait here, alone-" Happy gave me a look- "For who know's how many days-" Then he kissed me.

"It's fine Gray. I'll be okay." Then he whispered into my ear, "Besides, true love never die's" Then he walked off into the night.

(Present day)

A few days later I heard the news. The scarf all that was left.

True love never dies. You lied to me.

(I found a person A person B OTP scenario online, changed it into Gratsu by adding details and stuff :) I'm gonna do a few more of these)

"Gray! I'm home." Natsu shouted, the door banging open loudly. Gray stuck his he out from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.

"How was the job, Flame Brain."

"Fine."

"We'll then," Gray said, tossing the towel onto the already dirty floor and scooching closer, "Would you like lunch," He said, gesturing to the kitchen, "Or me." He said, kissing Natsu on the cheek and rubbing up closer.

"I'll have lunch, thank you."

"That's it!" What is it with you and that cat." Gray yelled. "Can we not kiss in peace for just one second without that cat bursting in."

"Gray, calm down…" Natsu said, grabbing Gray's arm and trying to pull him back onto the bed. Gray shook him off and stomped over to were Happy was sitting on the floor, singing,

"Natsu and Gray sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Gray stepped on his tail and Happy yelped and flew to Natsu. Natsu sat up in bed, wrapped both arms around Happy and set his chin on Happy's head.

"Fine then," Gray yelled. "It's me or the cat."

"The cat."

"Yarrg. Then I'm leaving." He stomped towards the exit.

"Noooooo." Natsu moaned, jumping out of bed. "Please, I'll make Happy stay outside. Please!" Gray stared him down. "Besides the bed is hot without you," Natsu added in a small voice.

"I'm not a walking freezer!"

And that's all! (For now) I really want to write a short Malec fanfic and a longer Dorandy fanfic, but I'll try to update every week! Remember to leave reviews! :) And read my other fanfics!


	10. Gratsu AU

Hey guys, so much for updating every week... Sorry. :( But I have started writing a new Gratsu fanfiction and I have one chapter published. I'm just calling it "Gratsu AU", so it would be easier to find if you just search by my user: Naliea Dragneel. Anyway please check it out! I have provided the first chapter here for you to enjoy, so please do :)

Fairy Tail Academy Gratsu Style :)

A Gratsu FanFic

By: Naliea Dragneel

Chapter One:

A Love Note

 _If I have to live through another lesson on fish I'm gonna die,_ Vowed Gray Fullbuster, as he walked into Professor Happy's homeroom. He took his usual spot behind Laki Olietta, who sat behind Natsu Dragneel, who in Gray's opinion, was exceedingly cute.

But no one could know that. Natsu and Gray had been best friends for all long as they could remember and best friend was all that they were ever going to be. Gray couldn't bear it if Natsu found out that he had a crush on him. He did all he could to keep people from thinking he liked Natsu, including nagging him constantly, however Gray thought it was also extremely cute when Natsu got mad, but at least he could pass off his blush as anger.

"Okay class. Take your seats" Professor Happy called, even though everyone was already sitting down. "Today we will be talking 'bout Wels Catfish. Now can anyone name one trait of the Wels Catfish… Gray"

Gray who was zoned out completely, did not hear the question and sat there with a stupid look on his face.

" _Gray_ " Hissed Natsu, turning around in his seat. Gray turned bright red, " _One Trait of a Wels Catfish-"_ Natsu hissed again.

"Oh, Uh, right. One trait of a Wels Catfish " Gray muttered, stalling for time "Um, they're really yummy…" Gray said hopefully.

"Um.. yes extremely...yummy" Said Prof. Happy, going into a daze. No one could shake Prof. Happy out of the daze he went into when someone mention yummy fish, so the class was as good as over. The students stirred and some got up to talk to their friends or goof around. Gray got up and moved over to Natsu.

"Hey Na-" Gray began but stopped when he saw what Natsu was writing. Natsu looked up and hurriedly tried to shove the paper into his bag, but Gray was too quick. He snatched the paper out of Natsu's hands and began to read aloud. Many people stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Oy. look what I found," Gray called. A small group gathered and Gray had to hold the slip of paper up high, away from grading hands.

"N-No" Natsu protested, but Gray kept reading.

"It looks like a list of Natsu's crushes…" This got Lucy Heartfilia listening, it was no secret she was crushing on Natsu.

' _Maybe I'm going too far,_ Gray thought _,_ but his mouth moved without consulting his brain.

"With a little white heart - it looks like he rated them- Lisanna Strauss..."

Lisanna blushed but whispered, "Only a white heart…"

"Then with a pink heart, Erza Scarlet" Erza adjusted her glasses and looked uncomfortable.

"And with a red heart, Lucy Heartfilia..." Lucy squealed and grabbed Levy's wrist.

"And then with a flaming heart-" Gray stopped short and crumpled the paper saved from having to read aloud the next name by the bell. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and walked away quickly.

Cana ran to catch up and fell into step next to Gray, "So.. What is the last name on the list" She said, clinging to Gray's arm, in an attempt to be was pretty sure Cana only wanted answers so she could tell Lucy.

Gray brushed her off and kept walking his face turning steadily redder.

"Is is a girl you like..." She prodded.

 _Who said I like girls_ Gray thought silently. Gray reached his locker and opened the door. He tossed everything in and slammed the door shut hurrying away. Cana sulked off to report to Lucy and Gray faded into the crowd.

But, all Gray could think about in Aquarius's gym class, was the paper, with his name next to a flaming heart.


End file.
